Change of Heart
by shadowrealm818
Summary: A lone figures walks through the streets late in the evening looking for something to feed on.He comes across a younger version of himself that is happy to let him feed.Will he kill his look-alike or take him back as a slave and food supply.


Change of Heart! One-Shot

* * *

Summary: A lone figures walks through the streets late in the evening looking for something to feed on. He comes across a younger version of himself that is happy to let him feed. Will he kill his look-alike or take him back as a slave and food supply. Can the boy break through his ice-cold heart.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

* * *

A lone figure walked through the streets looking for prey to feast on. His hair was spiked out going down towards the ground. His hair was slivery-white in the correct lighting. His eyes were brown and held no emotion that showed happiness, it was just cold, anger and hate.

Anyone that ever got near him at night, the last thing they would see were two fangs shown when the figure smirked when he found you. They were dead within minutes. You're body would be tossed into an empty alley way the next morning if you're lucky, otherwise it would rot until it's found.

Tonight he wondered through the run down part of town. This was the best place to be if you wanted something to eat and for it not to cause too much commotion. The police wouldn't go out to find someone who lived in this part of town because of what happens here and there is no one of great importance in these parts. So no one would really miss them.

Hiding in nearby bushes he waited for an unsuspecting prey to come along.

* * *

Ryou Dawn was walking down the streets towards his home. He had just started at a new school in Domino City. He didn't know why his parents wanted to move to a new country where they would just end up poorer than they were in England. Just two weeks after they arrived, his parents were walking home from work and were killed. They were found by police the next day. He wasn't contacted to be moved into a foster home. They were too busy doing other things to worry about than a 16year old child in a bad neighbourhood.

All that was a week ago. He attended school, brought food and cleaned the house. It was tiresome; he got little sleep, but did have plenty of food for the time being.

Ryou sighed and trudged down the road, arms full of groceries for the week. He always brought food on his way home from school, but today he was chased home by bullies. So he had to shop at night. He didn't like it. He was a little afraid of the dark and living where he did didn't make it any better.

Ryou continued to trudge down the side walk. He was freezing cold. He didn't have any warm clothes and he was halfway home.

He passed by a long line of bushes and didn't notice a figure emerge from them. Ryou sighed again and walked towards the entrance of an alley way. Just as he hit the middle he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the alley way. Ryou didn't even struggle as he was dragged in. Ryou look up to see an older version of himself looking back at him. He heard the figure gasp when he saw his face. Ryou noticed the fangs and smiled.

"Vampire?" He asked softly.

"How did you know?" The grip that was on his throat tightened.

"Your fangs. You going to kill me?"

The figure smirked. "Yes."

Ryou turned his head to the side. '_I welcome death. It will be more pleasant than the life I'm living._' He thought.

The vampire frowned. '_He doesn't fear death. Or does and wants to leave. Either way I might have some use for him. My home is filthy so he can be my slave._'

With that decided he sunk his fangs in the boy's neck roughly. He heard a pained gasp and whimper from the boy, but no resistance of any sort. He heard a small 'thankyou' from the boy before he fainted.

He pulled out and licked over the marks to heal them. Vampire saliva has healing properties in them, making it very useful. He pulled the boy into his arms and left after taking the groceries as well and headed back to his home.

It was a long distance to go and he could feel the boy shivering in his arms. Shaking it off he continued till he got home.

* * *

Arriving home close to midnight he entered and he headed up stairs to his spare room. He laid the boy on the bed. He placed the groceries on the floor next to the door. Returning to the bed he stripped the boy of his clothes and chained his arms to the bed posts. He then laid a sheet over the boy's lower half. He knew it wasn't a nice feeling to wake up naked and not having something hiding his lower half. He then left the room.

* * *

Ryou woke to find a little bit of light making its way in on either side of the blinds. He tried to rub his eyes and roll over but he found his arms chained above his head to the bed posts. It was then that he realised he was naked but there was a blanket covering his lower half. Sighing in relief he looked around still frightened.

He remembered meeting a vampire that said he was going to kill him. But now he was awake, alive and chained naked to a bed. Did the vampire keep him or did someone rescue him.

'_Why didn't I die?_' He thought hard about the answer.

He wanted that answer. He really needed that answer. Ryou saw a door open and light poured in causing him to close his eyes because it was too bright. He heard the door close and he opened his eyes. He was once again in the dark but there was a little bit of light that came from the window. He looked around trying to find the one that came in. He saw a silhouette next to the bed. The shape was the same one that he met the night before.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked frightened.

"Your new master." Ryou gasped.

"Why?"

"Because I need someone to clean this place and some small snack every so often when I'm hungry. Don't worry I won't kill you. You're too important for that."

"Why didn't you kill me last night?"

"Because you surprised me when you didn't fear death. It was like you feared life instead. So what a more better reason than killing you was to make you my slave. What's your name 'slave'?"

Ryou felt tears prick his eyes. He wasn't given death, he wasn't given his parents. Instead he was given life and given to someone as a slave. Ryou couldn't believe God would do that to him.

"Ryou. My names Ryou."

"Ryou huh? You are to call me 'Master' or 'Master Bakura' you got that?" He growled at him.

"Yes, Master Bakura. It's a nice name you have Master."

Slap!

"Don't talk unless spoken to or are offering something. Got it? Or you will be punished."

"Yes Master Bakura."

"Good." Master Bakura unchained his arms and Ryou pulled them to his chest. "Get up and put this on. This is what you will wear when cleaning." He said tossing Ryou's boxers to him along with a sleeveless shirt. "This is what you will wear at night to bed." He pointed to the ground where there was a large oversized shirt. "Put on your clothes then come to the hall." Master Bakura said and left.

Ryou nervously stepped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He walked towards the door and felt for a light switch. He didn't think opening the blinds was a good idea, cause even if Master Bakura wasn't able to go out in daylight. Night time he was vulnerable to the vampire. Finding the light switch he turned on the light and looked around. He saw where his nightclothes were. They were on the dusty dirty ground. There was a bed and bedside table and next to him his groceries. Quickly he slipped on the sleeveless shirt he shut off the light and opened the door.

Master Bakura was standing in the hallway waiting. Ryou quickly closed the door. He waited for Master Bakura to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Ready to find out your jobs?"

"Yes Master Bakura." Ryou said quietly.

"That room is yours. After I show you around you can come back and take your food and put them away in the kitchen. Got it?" His voice was harsh.

"Yes Master Bakura." Ryou replied.

"Come." Master Bakura said and walked to a door at the end of the hall. "This is my room. Enter without my permission and you will be punished." Ryou nodded and followed as Master Bakura led him back towards his room, before stopping in front of a door between Ryou's and Master Bakura's room. "This is the bathroom. You may have a shower every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." He then continued down the stairs, landing in a corridor. "That way..." Master Bakura pointed to the right. "Leads to the front door and the door next to you is the laundry. You will wash clothes, sheets and towels in there every week on Sunday. That is the only chore for that day unless you haven't done others from the day before. So if you keep to the schedule you will have a break on Sunday. It won't be as busy. Now this way." Master Bakura headed to the left and stopped next to an opening. "This is the living room." He continued to the end and opened the door. "This is the kitchen and the door between the kitchen and living room is the downstairs bathroom. Now I take it you can read and write, correct?"

"Yes Master Bakura."

"Good. Here you will write down you chore list so you don't forget cause once I tell you I won't again. You will learn the hard way otherwise."

Master Bakura told Ryou his chores day by day. Ryou scribed them down quickly, not missing a single one. Once finished Master Bakura looked at the schedule Ryou wrote and nodded.

Monday: Clean: stairs, downstairs hallway and kitchen.  
Tuesday: Clean: downstairs bathroom, living room and laundry.  
Wednesday: Clean: Master Bakura's room, own room, upstairs hallway and upstairs bathroom.  
Thursday: Clean: stairs, downstairs hallway and kitchen.  
Friday: Clean: Downstairs bathroom, living room and laundry.  
Saturday: Clean: Master Bakura's room, own room, upstairs hallway and upstairs bathroom.  
Sunday: 'Laundry Day' Wash sheets, towels, clothes and then iron any wanted clothes.

"Impressive. How'd you do that? Get every single chore I said." Master Bakura asked intrigued.

"I had to learn to scribe down everything the teachers at school said. They didn't care if you missed something if you were as poor as my parents were, Master Bakura." Ryou said softly, holding back tears at the memory of his parent.

"'Parents were'?" Master Bakura asked interested.

"My families poor. My parents died a week ago. Two weeks after we moved here, Master Bakura." Ryou said even softer and quickly wiped tears away.

"Whatever. Go put your food away and don't think of trying to escape. I'll find you and you will meet something worse than death. As it's nearly midday you only have to clean the laundry for the day. Tomorrow is Wednesday so you have a full chores list to do. So take the day to fully explore the house and clean the laundry. I suggest you put food away, than check the laundry first before you do anything." Master Bakura said with a smirk before walking away.

Ryou took a look around the kitchen, it was filthy. What he wanted to do nothing more was to clean the kitchen, but he had to follow the schedule laid out for him.

Sighing he walked up the stairs to his room. Entering he took the bags of groceries and headed back down stairs again. He made his way into the kitchen. He placed the bags on the ground and rummaged around in one till he pulled out a dish cloth. Quickly cleaning the bench and island table, he then piled the groceries out on the island table. Tying the plastic shopping bags up he put them in a free draw. He opened a door to find it was the pantry. A filthy one as well.

He sighed again. '_Doesn't Master Bakura ever clean? It shows if he doesn't. I'll have to wait to clean the kitchen. Although I may have lost part of my appetite at the same time._' He thought and started piling in his groceries to where they needed to go.

He thanked whatever god there that was watching that is was a cold night and day otherwise he wouldn't have any mild or meats. Placing them in either the fridge or freezer along with whatever else needed to go in them.

After he was done he headed to the laundry. When he entered he found the whole place covered in dust. There was a door at the end that led outside. Walking over he found it was locked. Sighing he went to find Master Bakura. He hoped to be able to open the door to let fresh air in. He checked the living room, bathroom and kitchen before going up stairs and knocking on Master Bakura's door. He heard a growl come from the other side and started to shake. Master Bakura came out.

"What?" He growled angrily.

"Forgive me, I was hoping to have the laundry door unlocked so that fresh air can come in and I can put the dust out." Ryou said softly he was shaking really badly now.

"Unlock the door so you an escape, I don't think so."

"I wouldn't dare try. What do I have to go back to? Bullies? There's nothing."

"Hmm... Come here."

Ryou shakily walked forwards and Master Bakura put his hand on his forehead. Ryou was surprised when it felt warm. Ryou then noticed black and purple tentacles coming from his hand and he shook more. They seeped in on either side of his forehead.

"Show me you have nothing." Master Bakura stated.

Ryou thoughts and images went back to the day his parents died and how the police did nothing and just closed the case two days later and left Ryou by himself. Then they went to school and showed how he was ignored by teachers and other students and the only attention was from bullies.

He felt Master Bakura remove his hand and push Ryou to the side harshly as he headed downstairs. Ryou followed after him and stood outside the laundry door as Master Bakura unlocked the one to the outside. As Master Bakura came back he bowed at the waist. But as he rose he found a hand on his neck and was pressed against a wall.

"Think of escaping is fine but go too far from the house in an attempt or not will result in pain. Got it?" He growled out.

"Yes Master Bakura."

He dropped Ryou to the ground and walked upstairs. Ryou stood up again and walked in the laundry and closed the door to stop the dust from going to different parts of the house. He first grabbed the dirty sheets and took them outside and placed them next to the door.

He looked up and noticed he was in a forest. '_That explains why it's cold. Not that it's bad, it's really quite pretty. Can't complain how I received company but it's better than none._' Ryou thought as he wiped tears away and went back into the laundry.

Ryou removed everything he could and placed it outside and swept the floor. Then came the hard tasked of cleaning the floor with a hard brush. It took Ryou two hours to get half the laundry floors clean. He was amazed to find the tiles were pure white instead of brown/black.

Continuing till he was done Ryou waited outside for the last of the tiles to be dry. While they were drying he took the sheets and shook out the dust and then folded them neatly till Sunday when he would wash them. He took the now folded pile of sheets and put them back inside. He placed all that he removed from the cupboards and cleaned them out and then the items, which were cleaning chemicals, lots of them, to last a year.

Once that was done Ryou closed and locked the door with the lever that was there instead of Master Bakura's key. That way it would keep unwanted things getting in but he could still open the door unless Master Bakura looked it with his key.

Walking out into the halls he realised how dirty the house really was. Looking at the two different between the two floors, before closing the door and leaving only the brown/black floor visible.

* * *

Night fall came and Ryou made a small sandwich. He had to wait to clean the kitchen before he would make any proper food for dinner. Ryou sat at the island table and ate. After he put his dirty dishes into the sink and washed them.

"What are you doing?" A voice growled from behind him.

Ryou jumped and turned to see Master Bakura and bowed at the waist. "I'm washing just my dirty dishes, Master Bakura. That way they won't become smelly and stink up the place."

"Fine. Once you are done, you are to come up to my room."

"Yes Master Bakura."

Ryou quickly washed the dishes and left them on the _clean_ drying tray to dry. He quickly headed up stairs, turning off the lights on his way. He stood outside Master Bakura's room and knocked on the door. He was shaking again. He always shook when he was around Master Bakura today, he didn't want to anger him.

The door opened to reveal Mater Bakura. "Finished all your jobs for the day, I'm guessing. I have seen the laundry, nice job."

Ryou bowed, a small smile on his lips. "I'm glad Master Bakura."

"Now one thing I never mentioned..." Ryou frowned and cocked his head to the side. "All jobs must be finished by 6 o'clock in the evening. Got it?"

"Yes Master Bakura."

"Good. Now I'm hungry, come forward."

Ryou shakily stepped forward. Master Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist bringing him closer and earning a squeak from Ryou. Master Bakura leaned down to Ryou neck. Ryou's eyes were shut tight, he remembered how much it hurt.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt bad this time you haven't been bad. It only hurts if I want it to."

Ryou nodded and held onto Master Bakura's shoulders for support. Master Bakura slid his fangs in. Ryou gasped but not in pain, but in surprise that Master Bakura was correct. It didn't hurt, it was almost pleasurable. Master Bakura continued to drink till he knew Ryou would be a little dizzy. He wasn't all that hungry anyway. Pulling back he licked Ryou's neck which resulted in Ryou pulling away from him and stare in fright.

He thought Master Bakura was trying to seduce him so he could have his way with him.

"I'm not going to try and rape you if that's what you're thinking. I was healing your neck otherwise you would bleed to death."

"Sorry, I-I jumped to conclusions Master Bakura. May I go to sleep?" Master Bakura nodded and Ryou got up and walked to his room and turned to close the door but jumped when he saw Master Bakura standing there.

"Get into bad." He ordered.

Ryou went over, he had changed before dinner so he was already in his night clothes. Master Bakura followed and Ryou started to become frightened. He sat on the side of his bed and noticed the chain as it was different from that morning. It was longer.

Master Bakura reached for it and Ryou's arm. He locked the chain on Ryou's left wrist and left, turning off the light and slamming the door shut.

Ryou tugged on the chain experimentally before curling up in bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Master Bakura woke the next morning. He stretched out and sat up. He didn't want to get up but he had a slave that had chores to do. It was today that that slave had to clean upstairs. He was happy that he would have a clean room for once in nearly 50years.

Changing his clothes he went to wake up his slave. He couldn't trust his slave to not run away. He saw his slave sleeping in bed when he entered. He noticed that Ryou's left hand was slightly red. He looked down and saw that the chain had wrapped tightly around his arm. Walking over, he unchained his wrist and unwound the chain from his slave's arm, before standing back.

"Get up slave." Master Bakura growled angrily.

"Hmm?" Ryou mumbled as he opened his eyes.

As soon as they focused he saw Master Bakura standing there. Sitting up quickly before he got in trouble.

"Get dressed, have something to eat and start your chores. You are to do my room first." He said before leaving.

Ryou climbed out of bed. He winced in pain. His arms hurt slightly from scrubbing the floors the day before. He changed his clothes and went for breakfast. Grabbing a bowl he'd cleaned he poured some cereal in and then milk. He sat down and quickly ate his breakfast He wasn't too sure what his Master's room looked like, so if he could get his and Master Bakura's done before lunch then he could do the hall and bathroom after. Finishing he collected everything he would need and went upstairs.

Ryou took longer than he thought cleaning Master Bakura's room. The floor was littered with clothes, rubbish and sometimes a dead animal or two, much to Ryou's disgust. He had to leave the sheets on till he washed the rest. Master Bakura just nodded from where he sat. Ryou swept up all the dust after dusting everything in the room. Then with a free accessible floor to look at he started washing. It was harder than the laundry floor to clean. There was so much that Ryou had to leave water on it for a bit before going and removing it. The whole of Master Bakura's room took 4 hours to do. He finished it at 11am, and Master Bakura went for a nap.

He then hurried to his room. Dusting, sweeping and washing. It took him 2 hours to do. Ryou guessed no one used the room and that Master Bakura must have always been in his room as to why it was so dirty.

Skipping lunch he went straight to dusting, sweeping and washing the hall. This only took an hour as it wasn't as big as the bedrooms.

Just as Ryou went to start the bathroom at 2:30 after cleaning the bucket and scrubbing brush. He felt like his arms were going to fall off. They were so sore. Putting it aside he trudged back up the stairs to the bathroom. He could tell Master Bakura was awake as he was cursing in a language he didn't know.

He got to work on the bathroom. He cleaned the sink, bench top first then placed some chemicals in the bath/shower and left it till he finished cleaning the cupboard where all the towels went. Then going back to the shower and scrubbed the daylights out of it leaving a pristine white bath. He went to the toilet and finished cleaning it. Thanking himself that he didn't eat lunch. Then the last task was to wash the floor.

Finishing he took his stuff and put them away just as it hit 6 o'clock. He heard Master Bakura slam his bedroom door shut. Ryou nervously walked up the stairs. He saw Master Bakura come out of his room and go check the bathroom. Master Bakura came out and nodded.

"Master Bakura?" Ryou said softly.

"What?" He growled as he reached his room.

"May I go shower off?"

"Yes." He growled again and slammed the door shut behind him.

Ryou grabbed his night clothes and towel he found in the draw beside his bed and went and had a shower. During, he washed his day clothes and hung them up while he finished washing up.

He dried off after, got dressed and grabbed his slightly dripping clothes and hung them on the end of the bed with the towel under them.

He then went downstairs to make something to eat. Even though he wasn't to hungry after what he just saw. He knew he had to eat. After he then headed back upstairs to see Master Bakura.

"Master Bakura?" He said knocking on the door, which opened two seconds later. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." He growled.

Ryou stepped forward, he was still frightened but he was starting to like master Bakura. He held his shoulders as he drank. As he finished Ryou spoke again.

"Master may I ask something?" He nodded. "Instead of you waking me each morning maybe I could have an alarm clock to wake me up so you don't have to . You seemed tired this morning."

"What so you can escape."

"No, I haven't thought of escaping yet. What would be the point? You would find me anyway."

"Fine."

Master Bakura disappeared before reappearing holding an alarm clock. He told Ryou the time before slamming the door shut and telling what chores were to be done first. Ryou went back to his room and set up the clock and went to sleep.

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning to the alarm clock going off. He reached out to turn it off and gasped, his arms were so sore. Ryou pushed himself up with a pained groan and turned off the alarm before it woke his Master. He painfully got up and changed before going downstairs.

Ryou ate a small bit of toast before getting rid of it and started his chores for the day. He knew it was going to be a long and painful day.

He swept the stairs off and washed his way down them. The stairs were a lovely polished wood. Ryou worked hard to make them look nice.

Done on the stairs he started the hallway. Halfway through them it was lunch. He didn't even notice his starving stomach and kept going. He finished at 1pm and started on the kitchen.

He pulled out everything in the draws and cupboards and put them in one corner of the kitchen on the floor. He cleaned out the cupboards and draws. He then took all the utensils and cleaned and

dried them and put them in the draw. He then took the plates, bowls, pans, pots, storage contains and washed, dried and put them away. He took out all the food from the pantry, ignoring his stomach, he cleaned the pantry and placed everything back in. He went to the fridge and took out food there, cleaned and pilled them back in and did the same with the freezer. Getting rid of the ice in the process, but filled the ice moulds he found and put them in. It was close to 2:30 when he finished all that. He looked at the ground.

"I hope that brown/black stuff isn't what I think it is."

Ryou swept up the dust and little bites and putting them out the door that the kitchen had to the outside. It turned out Master Bakura had opened it for him. After removing the dust he grabbed his bucket of soapy water and brush and started at the entrance of the kitchen and did half so that he could go around in a circle and finish at the entrance to the hall. Half way through the scrubbing, Ryou felt dizzy. He stopped for a minute to breathe before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Master Bakura came out of his room at 6 and headed down to the kitchen to find his slave. He looked at the stairs and found that they were lovely and clean. He continued down to the hall and found that it was also nice and clean. He walked to the kitchen. Pushing open the door. He found Ryou collapsed on the floor. He took not that half the floor was clean.

Growling angrily at an unfinished job he picked Ryou up and tossed him carelessly over his shoulder. He marched up the stairs. He tossed Ryou onto his bed. He opened the blinds and leaned against the window sill wait for his slave to wake.

* * *

Ryou woke to find himself in bed. He didn't remember how he got there. He remembered he was cleaning the floors and fainted. Gasping he tried to sit up but found it hurt and cried out softly.

"Resting on the job were you?" An angry voice said in the darkness.

Ryou gasped. "N-No Master Bakura. I don't know what happened. I remember getting dizzy so I sat up to let it pass before it all went black. I swear I'm not lying. I wanted to finish."

"Seeing as you didn't and it's now 7 and the kitchen is still dirty. You need a lesson as to why you finish your jobs on time."

Ryou whimpered as he heard Master Bakura walk towards him. He couldn't see anything, but figured Master Bakura could see clearly. He felt a hand connect to his face causing it to turn in that direction. Ryou cried out in pain. Master Bakura lifted Ryou up by his hair and tossed him to the ground. He kicked and hit him for what felt like hours to Ryou but was only 10mins. Ryou was crying out for Master Bakura to stop the whole time but it never happened. He just tried to curl up and protect himself better. Tears just fell as he was punished.

After it was over Master Bakura lifted Ryou up by his hair, receiving a cry from him. Ryou looked at him through teary eyes. There was anger and enjoyment on Master Bakura's face.

"Don't let me catch you resting when there is work to be done. You have to finish the kitchen and tomorrow's chores by 6 or you will feel what you felt just now. Now to finish the punishment, a drink. This time it will hurt."

Ryou's eyes widened and Master Bakura sunk his fangs in roughly in his neck. Ryou screamed in pain. It hurt like hell but soon he fainted. Master Bakura pulled out and licked over the marks before tossing Ryou on to his bed and walked out, slamming the door on his way.

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning to the alarm clock going off. Stretching out his hand, he cried out in pain. His whole arm hurt so much. He turned off the alarm and extremely painfully sat up. He lifted his shirt and saw black and purple bruises over his skin. Putting his shirt back down, he slowly and painfully made his way down stairs. He was starving but he had a small breakfast as he had to clean the downstairs bathroom, after he finished the kitchen. Finishing off the kitchen only took 2hours. He then went through the whole procedure with the downstairs bathroom he did with the upstairs bathroom.

When it hit lunch he ate an apple while scrubbing the floors. He didn't want to risk passing out again. When he got to the living room at 2 he realised that he would never get it down in time to not get a beating. It was 2times the size of Master Bakura's room. It had high bookcases, couches, rugs, tables, TV that needed to be moved and dusted. It would take hours to do.

'_This is so unfair. I didn't want to faint yesterday. I just felt dizzy, sat up and black out. Now I hurts more to move. With the time it is now, the size, how long it took to clean Master Bakura's room and how dirty it is in here I'll never get it finished in time._' He thought, tears falling down his face. '_Mum, Dad I miss you so much. Take care of Little Amane. I miss you little sis. I'll see you all one day...Not sure when yet... But I will._'

Ryou had tears falling down his face. Although the figure watching him from the shadow didn't see them. He had heard the thoughts his little slave had though.

'_Phft, family what's it good for. They always leave you either by death or go off without you._' Master Bakura thought angrily.

He left and went to his room leaving Ryou to try to finish the room before 6. Which never happened and Ryou received his punishment that night.

* * *

Ryou continued the painful task of cleaning. The instant on Sunday came the sheets were cleaned and dried and he put them on Master Bakura's bed. He left his blood ridden sheets on till the day he cleaned his room.

Ryou continued his tasks the whole time Master Bakura was reading his thoughts. Ryou knew that if he hadn't passed out in the kitchen the first week Master Bakura wouldn't have hurt him. He also found himself being able to forgive Master Bakura. He just couldn't hate him. He was finding it the exact opposite. He was in love with Master Bakura.

During the 3 weeks following, the two barely acknowledged each other during the day, but at night was completely the opposite. There was yelling and screaming. Lots of it. Master Bakura would beat Ryou and then drink. He was finding himself by 3weeks he was having trouble hitting Ryou.

Ryou was having troubles of his own if you blocked out the beatings and chores. He ran out of food by Thursday of the second week. He didn't say anything, he knew it wasn't a good idea not to tell Master Bakura. Instead he just drank water, trying his best to quench his hunger.

Ryou's poor condition went unnoticed by Master Bakura. Ryou was much paler than he should have been. He didn't have enough access to sun light and no eating didn't make his condition any better. He also lost a lot of weight and you could tell he was underweight. His ribs were showing and his arms were thinner as well as the rest of his body. He was surprised Master Bakura never noticed his poor condition when he was beating him. But he continued on trying to complete all his chores and failed every time.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Ryou was exhausted and trying to finish cleaning the downstairs hallway, so that he could start on the kitchen. It was another day that Ryou knew he would be beaten that night. Just a meter off scrubbing left and he was done. He saw Master Bakura coming down the stairs and continued to work.

"Slave, I'm going out. Don't think of leaving the house or you're in trouble."

"Yes Master Bakura, have a nice time." Ryou replied

Master Bakura left the house and walked through the forest. Ryou finished the floors and walked into the kitchen and started cleaning. He thought back on the time he'd been here. He may have loved Master Bakura but he knew with the way Master Bakura was he'd never love him back. He wanted to leave his life. Join his mum, dad, little sister Amane.

He passed over the draws. They held the utensils, knives, forks, spoons and other things used in cooking.

'_Wait, knives! That's it._' Ryou thought.

He opened the draw and pulled out a large knife. He sat down on the ground, leaning against the cupboards. He looked at the knife that was in his right hand. He brought up his left and flipped it over so that he could see the underside. He could see his veins. Bringing the cool metal to his wrist he cut deeply across the main vein. He winced a little as the blood poured out. Changing hands he did the same to the other. He sat back and watched. The knife resting in front of him on the ground. A puddle of blood making its way towards him.

Ryou quickly felt tired and lay down. Blood was flowing slower now as blood was crusting around the wounds. Ryou didn't notice and was soon asleep.

* * *

Master Bakura left the house and was walking away. His thoughts were on his little slave. He had to get out of there to think. He didn't notice one thought that Ryou had till it was too late. He was too engrossed in whether or not to tell him his feelings or take him home. He knew Ryou loved him and Ryou believed he didn't love him.

Master Bakura felt a sharp pain in his left wrist. Gasping he held his wrist tightly and looked at it. Then the same happened to his right. He was utterly confused.

'_Wait if these aren't mine that means...Ryou!_'

He realised Ryou was trying to commit suicide. He knew it would take him 5mins to get back, he just hoped he would make it back in time. Master Bakura took off running back to his house.

* * *

Master Bakura arrived back, slamming the door open as he went. He was hit with the smell of blood. He followed the smell to the kitchen. He was shocked to see Ryou's form lying in a large puddle of blood. Master Bakura ran over and picked Ryou up. He moved away and sat on a chair. Ryou was placed in his lap. He licked each wrist a few times to heal them completely.

He stood and walked up the stairs, he didn't need to feel for a pulse he could hear Ryou was still alive and could feel him through the link.

He walked in Ryou's room and placed him on the bed and removed Ryou's shirt. He nearly fainted from the condition of Ryou's body. He could see each and every rib. He could see the bones in his arms and legs clearly. He carefully moved Ryou onto his side. He looked at his spine. It was also very noticeable. Sighing he laid him back.

He went and got a sponge and bucket. He cleaned off the blood from Ryou before changing the chain back to the first on he had on the bedpost when Ryou arrived. He chained Ryou's left wrist and left to clean up the kitchen floor.

* * *

Ryou woke early in the morning. He found himself in the dark. His wrist was chined up . He froze. Master Bakura found him and brought him up here. That and he knew there was blood on the kitchen floor. He was terrified.

Ryou curled up on the bed, tears falling down his face. He was cold and scared. More scared than before. He slowly fell asleep again.

* * *

Ryou woke again, to the sun in his eyes. He turned his head away from the light. As he did that he heard movement in the room. Opening his eyes again, even though he had turned away from the light it still hurt his eyes. He could see a pair of black pants in front of his eyes. Ryou gulped and followed his eyes up, momentarily stopping at Master Bakura's crotch and then quickly to Master Bakura's face. It showed an unidentifiable emotion on his face. Ryou started shaking in fear and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ryou look at me." Master Bakura said firmly and Ryou's eyes opened and he looked up at him. "Ryou listen I want to know why you did that."

Ryou burst out into tears, apologising over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to make a mess. I'm sorry. I'm sor..."

Master Bakura put a finger to his lips. "Tell me why."

"I-I-I wanted to die. I'd been wishing for death since my parents left. You took me in. Even though I was a slave, you cared to some extent, but the beatings and how I missed my family, cause I know no-one will love me, got to me. The beatings I know I deserved. I know you or anyone else will ever love me. I'm ready to accept my punishment for not doing my job and making a mess." Ryou's eyes had closed tightly to try and keep tears in.

"How long has there been no food and you starving yourself?"

"The second week. Thursday, to be precise."

"YOU WERE STARVING YOURSELF FOR NEARLY TWO WEEKS!" Master Bakura yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

Ryou cringed. "I'm sorry Master Bakura. I was trying to focus on getting my jobs done. If I disturbed you I would have been beaten."

Ryou whimpered as he watched Master Bakura lean down. Master Bakura unlocked the handcuff and stood back. Ryou blinked and looked up at him.

"Get up." Master Bakura said and left the room for a minute before coming back with Ryou's school uniform jacket and pants. "Put these on."

"Master Bakura?"

"Put them on. Don't ask questions."

Master Bakura left the room to let Ryou get dressed. 'I hope I'm doing the best thing in letting him go home.' Master Bakura thought.

* * *

Master Bakura stopped outside Ryou's small shabby house. He held bags of food in hand. Ryou opened the door like he had been told to. Ryou stepped aside to let Master Bakura in but all he did was put the bags on the ground.

"Master Bakura?"

"I'm letting you free. Do try to eat again. It'll make you feel better. I'm sorry for everything I have done. I'm sorry if you want death but I can't give you that. I just can't kill you. You are the very first I can't kill. Farewell Ryou, try and be strong, cause you really are strong."

With that Bakura walked off. Ryou stood there watching as his ex-Master left off down the road. Ryou grabbed all the bags, once Bakura was gone from view and went inside. He put all the rotten food in the trash outside and put the fresh stuff away.

He walked straight to the bathroom and towel cleaned himself. He noticed all the bruises were still there but the two cuts on his wrists were gone. He figured Bakura must have healed them. He was confused as to why he was released not that he wasn't glad but now he was alone.

Finished cleaning off he got into his pyjamas and went to sleep. Even though it was midday he didn't care. He was tired and he needed to sleep.

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning to find himself in his home. He thought back and remembered that he was returned home. His heart broke at that. It showed him that no one cared.

Ryou stretched, before getting up and having a most needed shower. He washed his hair 5 times to remove the grime form it. He then moved to wash his body careful of all the bruises. After finishing up he got out and got ready for school, having to tie a rope around his pants to hold them up as the belt didn't fit.

Dressing in his uniform, he grabbed his bag and walked downstairs. He didn't feel hungry but he knew he had to eat. Walking to the fridge he pulled out some spreads and bread. Placing he bread in the toaster he turned back to the fridge and pulled out an apple before taking another two slices of bread and made a sandwich for school. He placed the made sandwich in a bag before he placed it and the apple in his school bag.

He turned to the toaster as it rung to say the toast was done. He put some butter and jam on it and started eating, as he put everything away. He got through half his breakfast before he chucked the rest away. He went to leave before racing upstairs, feeling like he would be sick. He made it to the toilet but didn't throw up. Sitting there for a minute or so before he got up and headed to school.

Ryou walked along the road to school. He was glad that he didn't run into any bullies. He remembered that he had been gone for about a month so they would have given up.

He walked up the stops of Domino High just as the 5min warning bell went off. He walked to his locker and pulled out and put away any books he didn't need before heading off to homeroom, struggling through the large group of students trying to get their rooms.

* * *

Ryou made it through his first three subjects then had lunch. He ate in the bathroom. He ate his sandwich, but soon felt sick and throw up in the toilet till nothing was left. He then cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet before going to the sink and rinsing his mouth out.

* * *

Another three classes and school finished. He ran as quick as he could to his locker and got any books he needed and put away before slamming it shut and ran from the building, down the stairs and out through the gate. He could hear a gang of bullies chasing him, it only caused him to run faster. He came along a wall that surrounded the park. He ducked in at the entrance and raced to hide. He could hear the gang split up and look around the park. He huddled back against the wall and kept quiet.

* * *

Dark hit and Ryou whimpered softly at the cold. He was exhausted and cold. He thought of whether the bullies had left yet. Judging from the cold he figured they had. He crawled out slowly and quietly. He put his bag on his back and walked out. He turned to his right and started walking home.

He didn't get more than 2meters before he heard chuckles and footsteps. Ryou's first thoughts were 'Run! Run and don't look back!'

Before he could even take another step he was slammed to the ground. The gang of bullies started kicking and hitting him. For 5mins this went on. Ryou screaming and crying. Wishing for it to stop.

Just like they read his mind it all stopped. He looked up to see Ushio to step forward.

"I'm going to give you a ten second head start before I come and give you your 4weeks worth of a beating."He said with a smirk and yanked Ryou to his feet by his hair. "Time starts now."

Ryou turned and ran down the long street before Ushio ran after him when ten seconds were up.

* * *

Bakura had moped around all day since he let Ryou go. He missed the teen. He'd listened to his thoughts every now and then but it was only when Ryou was in class. So he didn't know of Ryou's pain when he throw up his lunch.

At the moment he was hiding in the bushes where he'd first seen Ryou. He didn't even know that he was being beaten up and chased, as he had blocked the link so he could concentrate on hunting.

He froze and became prepared to pounce when he heard hurried footsteps coming from the left of him. What he wasn't prepared for was the figure that stopped running in front of him. It was Ryou. What shocked him more was the black eyes, bleeding lip and nose that the boy had and he was positive that he had more injuries elsewhere.

He heard shouting and saw Ryou turn and gasp and try to run off again but tripped and collapsed to the ground exhausted, 10 meters away. He saw a group of buff teens run past and surround Ryou, who was whimpering on the ground, tears in his eyes. He stepped out of the bushes silently and walked closer.

"This is it you little twerp. I gave you time to escape but you failed and now 4weeks of beatings coming your way."

Snapping his fingers his lankies started kicking and hitting Ryou who was curled in a ball, arms over his head to protect it. Crying out in pain.

"Stop!"

Ushio turned and his lankies stopped and looked up to see who was there. They saw a figure walking calmly over.

"Don't touch him!" The figure snarled.

"You going to make me?" Ushio replied, snapping his fingers and his lankies continued beating Ryou.

The figure jumped forward and attached himself to Ushio's neck, fangs sinking in. Ushio's scream of pain stopped his lankies from attacking Ryou and stared. Ryou peaked out to see something attacking Ushio. In terror Ryou whimpered again and curled up further, trying to hide although it was not possible but he wished he could.

The figure dropped Ushio to the ground. The lankies startled that Ushio didn't move all stepped back apart from one. He glared and jumped at the figure but it brought the same result what happened to Ushio. His neck was attacked and a scream brought forth. The rest of the lankies froze in fear before running off. Ryou got kicked hard in the head as one left, causing a small cry before he curled up again. Wishing and hoping that it would leave him. He didn't want a painful death.

He heard the body flop to the ground and peaked out to find that the figure was walking towards him. He hid again and felt dizzy. He heard the feet stop in front of him. The figure kneeled next to the battered boy.

"Ryou..."

Ryou gasped and looked up to see Bakura. Although he was wiping blood from his chin, but his eyes held concern.

"Bakura... you save me." He said weakly.

Bakura nodded and help sit him up. Ryou cried a little in pain. Ryou put his hand to his forehead feeling dizzy. By now Bakura opened the link and found how much he was in pain. He felt Ryou's mind becoming foggy and saw him slowly ease himself to the ground. Bakura however pulled him as gently as possible into his arms. Ryou looked up at him.

"Thankyou." Ryou smiled before fainting.

He stood up and walked with Ryou in his arms, to Ryou's home.

* * *

Arriving at the house he felt through his pockets to see if his keys were there. He found them and unlocked the door and walked in, locking it after him. He walked up the stairs to the room that was open and looked like Ryou's.

Gently he laid him down and undressed him to boxers. He gasped at all the new bruises that littered his body. He reached out and felt along each rib to make sure none were broken, especially where deep black bruises were. He found none.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a face washer that was there, wet it and walked back. His jaw was swollen, but not broken.

After doing that he got up and sat on the other side of Ryou on the bed and leaned on the wall.

* * *

Ryou whimpered as he tried to roll over the next morning. He felt warm and he...felt... a bed. Ryou opened his eyes to find he was home. His body felt so heavy and sore.

"Ryou? You awake?" A voice whispered.

Ryou rolled over painfully onto his back to find Bakura sitting on his bed.

"You brought me home?" Bakura nodded. "You stay the night?" Bakura nodded again. "Why?" Ryou asked, his voice soft and laced with pain.

"You weren't in good shape so I made sure you're alright. Now I'll go make you some breakfast."

Bakura climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. Ryou lay there for a minute before he sat up, causing him to choke back a scream. Bakura felt it though.

"Don't you dare get out of bed. You'll hurt yourself more." He yelled up the stairs.

Ryou lay back down and curled up under the sheets. He felt his eyes close and he let them.

* * *

Ryou woke to a small poking on the part of his arm that was uninjured. He looked to see Bakura holding some toast out for him to eat. Ryou dragged himself into a sitting position and leaned against the head board. He wasn't hungry, but he knew Bakura would make him eat. He got through half before he didn't feel that he could eat any more. Bakura helped him lay down and he sat beside him. He gently rubbed his stomach and forehead to relax him. Ryou whimpered a little at the start but calmed down and he enjoyed it.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are...Are you going to leave?"

"Yes."

Ryou curled up to him and cried. Bakura was a little confused, he actually hadn't read any of Ryou's thoughts since he just woke up. He moved and lay down next to him. Ryou grabbed on to his shirt and cried. Bakura pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"...I...lo...ve...you..." He heard Ryou mumble out as he cried.

"Ryou calm down for a minute and speak clearly."

Ryou did so. "I love you, please don't leave me." He then burst into tears again.

"Ryou I love you too. Do you want to come and live with me again? But not as a slave."

"Please!" Ryou cried out.

Bakura chuckled. "Ok. This time you have to tell me when we run out of things. You stay in bed I'll pack up."

Ryou shook his head. "I'll pack my clothes."

"Ok. Is there something I can put food in?"

"There are two luggage bags in my parent's room that we use when we came here."

"Ok. I'm guessing you have your own?" Ryou nodded. "Alright. Let's get ready then."

Bakura sat up and helped Ryou out of bed and into some clothes. Bakura then went along and got the food packed into the two suitcases. Once done he went into Ryou's room and found all clothes were packed along with a small photo frame. But Ryou wasn't there. He walked to Ryou's parent's room and saw Ryou grabbing any jewellery and photos and putting them in a small bag that would fit in the suitcase.

Once Ryou finished he held the bag to his chest and turned. He saw Bakura standing there looking at him. Tears were falling down Ryou's face. They had been as he was packing the things in the bag. Bakura opened his arms and Ryou ran forward and cried in his chest, the bag between them.

"Shh, shh...it's alright...it's alright Little One..."

"You won't...leave me... will you?" Ryou said between sobs.

"No unless you want me to. Come let's go home." He led Ryou to his room. "Is there anything else you need?" Ryou shook his head. "Ok. Zip up your bag and we can go."

Ryou put the small bag in his suitcase and zipped it up. He then remembered something that was under his pillow. He picked up his pillow and there was a velvet bundle. Grabbing it he put it in his bag. Bakura lifted it off the bed and took it down stairs, Ryou following. As he went down he stopped below one and knelt. Pulling it up he pulled out a small bag and continued down after Bakura.

"What's that?"

"Money."

Bakura nodded and went into the kitchen where the other two suitcases were. Grabbing another he dragged them out the back door. Ryou grabbing the last and followed. It was heavy and really hurt all his muscles.

"Ryou stop I'll get it."

Ryou looked over and saw Bakura had tied to shopping carts together and was putting the two suitcases in one. The other had blankets lining the inside, which confused him. He felt Bakura take away the suitcase and put it in the same trolley as the others. He turned to him after.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"Come here then. I'm not having you move around anymore. I know you are hiding your pain."

Ryou walked over to him and Bakura lifted him up bridal style and laid him in the blanket lined trolley. Bakura then went behind and pushed both out down the side of the house and down the street.

They received strange looks but they were ignored.

* * *

Arriving at the forest Bakura took the trolleys in till they were out of sight and couldn't go any further when tied together.

"Ryou I'm going to take the suitcases to the house. It will take me 3hours to get there and another 3 to get back here. Now can you trust me to come back?" Ryou nodded. "Good, now I'll go as quick as I can. I'll be back by nightfall."

He untied the trolleys and covered Ryou up to hide him from the cold. Ryou watched him go before falling asleep.

* * *

Ryou woke with a scream when he felt himself being lifted out of the trolley with the blankets. But the scream wasn't from being lifted, it was the pain from the bruises. Looking at the one that was holding him he saw it was Bakura. He calmed and tried to stop crying.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to let you sleep." He whispered as he walked towards home.

"It's alright. I can sleep now, unless you want company?"

"No, no. Sleep."

"Alright." Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

Arriving home late in the night Bakura headed straight up to his room. Ryou's room still had blood on the sheets. He laid Ryou gently on the bed. Covering him with a sheet before heading downstairs. He went to the suitcases that were sitting in the kitchen. He found that two had the food in them and pull all the ones that needed to stay cold away. Glad the meat was still frozen, hence keeping the other things like mild, butter, creams, etc cold and safe to consume.

He put the food that was to go in the pantry, next to the door. Looking though he found what he wanted. Soup. It was premade soup, meaning all he had to do was heat it. Grabbing out a pot he filled it with the soup and placed the pot on the lit stove.

While it was heating he pulled out two bowls and spoons and placed them on a carry tray. Once heated he poured the soup in and placed the empty pot aside, next to the turned off stove. Taking

the tray he headed upstairs. He headed into his room and placed the tray on the bedside table. He moved and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ryou wake up." He said gently and Ryou stirred and looked at him sleepily. "I have dinner here. Sit up."

"I'm not hungry." Ryou whined as he sat up.

"Don't care. You just have to eat. You may have anorexia, so you really won't feel hungry. At least eat ¼ of it. I'll be happy for now."

"Ok."

Bakura gave him his soup and took his own. Ryou gave a questioning look. "What?"

"You eat?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, we can. We don't have to, but can if we with. We don't get anything out of it though."

"Oh."

Ryou ate his soup while Bakura spoke. They both ate in silence. Ryou ate just over ¼ before putting it down and held his stomach. Bakura noticed this and put down his bowl as Ryou made to leave the room. He caught Ryou's arms and pulled him back.

"Bakura please I'm going to be sick."

"No let's lay down." Pulling Ryou into his lap.

"Please, I don't feel well." Ryou begged.

"Ryou trust me. Lay down."

Ryou gave up and sat limp in Bakura's lap. Bakura moved and lay down. Ryou lying on his chest and stomach. Ryou looked at the ceiling as Bakura lightly rubbed circles on his stomach. After a while he felt better and roll onto his stomach but still lay on Bakura. He laid his head on his chest and his hands held Bakura's shirt in their grasp. Bakura started playing with his hair.

"Thankyou Bakura." Ryou mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Over the next few months Bakura helped Ryou get his weight back on and he was eating like he should and use to be. He'd even told Ryou he could read his thoughts and told Ryou what he thought of him. Ryou had been embarrassed and scared but it all turned out good in the end. He explained why he let Ryou go and then they were contempt with how they were living and were now together, but hadn't done anything just yet. Ryou wasn't ready and Bakura accepted that.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thankyou to all who read the story. Please review. I am thinking of doing a sequal to this story and already have the idea in planning. I am still thinking what to do for the sequal to 'The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire" I already have a few ideas but it's more the plot line I'm thinking of. As soon as I have it I will write it. I have to be careful to not get caught by my parents as I'm not meant to be writting stories. Not that they know what they are. Just stories in general. Anyway, please review and I will soon come up with a sequal to my other story.


End file.
